LSAT
The is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer The LSAT is unlocked at level 13. It has low recoil and a reasonable fire rate, which makes it versatile. It is a solid weapon for all game types and easy to use. However it does have some disadvantages, including the mobility and reload time, of which the movement speed can be improved by adding the Lightweight perk. The gun can be used without attachments or perks surprisingly well, which is essential for unlocking the Cherry Blossom and Art of War camos. The ADS is quite slow however, so using Quickdraw Handle is recommended. Adjustable Stock can also be used effectively with this gun. If one finds the Iron sights to be obstructive, then using an optic sight is an option. For a clean and simple sight, a Reflex or an EO Tech is an excellent choice. And for those who want increased range, ACOG is another helpful option. The Target Finder sight is the best and most commonly seen choice as it will highlight your enemies for you and take away idle sway. The FMJ attachment is great for higher penetration. Rapid Fire however, is not recommended as the LSAT's fire rate is already quite high, and it increases the recoil and decreases its range. Despite Grip's supposed recoil reduction, as of patch 1.04 its effect (as with every other weapon) is negligible and extremely small. The LSAT appears in the pre-made class Heavy Gunner, with a Target Finder, FMJ and a Quickdraw Handle. The LSAT has a counter indicating the number of bullets currently in its magazine on the lower left. This increases its usefulness in Hardcore modes, where keeping track of a gun's ammo is troublesome due to a lack of an ammo counter on-screen. Zombies It can be acquired through the Mystery Box in Nuketown Zombies and Mob of the Dead . When Pack-A-Punched, it is called the FSIRT. Like the Multiplayer version, the LSAT retains its high magazine capacity and killing power, but because it takes time to reload, Speed Cola is a must if being pursued by a large horde of zombies. Because of the lack of Stamin-Up perk, one must switch to a lighter weapon in order to be at a distance from zombies due to its low mobility rate. The LSAT, while it has great range in terms of damage, it is not recommended for close quarters as the horde can easily overwhelm the player if not able to avoid them in time. Gallery LSAT BOII.png|The LSAT in first person. LSAT Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. LSAT Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the LSAT. Trivia *Near the ammunition belt, a digital display showing the number of rounds in the belt is visible. This can be useful in Hardcore gamemodes, in which the player has no HUD. *The digital ammo counter is not affected by an EMP. *The word "Adios" can be seen written on the side of the LSAT in blue pen. The serial number for the LSAT in Black Ops II is "V4SQ33Z." These things can be seen as references to PFC. Vasquez and her M56 Smartgun from the movie Aliens. The mounted ammo counter is also a reference to the M41A Pulse Rifles of Aliens. *The weapon has markings for HoboTronics, Inc. on the side. *It is one of the two guns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II multiplayer that is belt-fed, the other being the Mk 48 *The LSAT has a grip attached at all times, but it will remain folded and unused unless the Foregrip attachment is implemented onto it. *The LSAT has an elevation measure below the iron sights that is always set to five. *The rounds fed into the LSAT are blue caseless ammunition. *When the LSAT is Pack-A-Punched in Zombies, it becomes the FSIRT, being an alteration of the word "First" as opposed to "Last" for the LSAT. *It share the same firing sound with the RPD. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons